Evanescent
by jaesper
Summary: Wendy tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya saat mata mereka bertemu melalui cermin. Tatapan dingin itu membekukannya. "Kau tidak boleh melupakanku"


**Evanescent**

Chapter I (Who Am I?)

Author : jaesper

Cast : Son Wendy and Jung Jaehyun

Genre : Drama, Supranatural

Rate : T+

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God, their parents, and SMent. But, all this fiction is mine.

Warnings : OOC, Alternative Universe, bahasa terlalu baku, cerita ga nge'feel'.

Summary : Wendy tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya saat mata mereka bertemu melalui cermin. Tatapan dingin itu membekukannya. "Kau tidak boleh melupakanku"

Enjoy!

* * *

Jemari lentiknya menyentuh kaca jendela mobil yang berembun. Menggambar lambang cinta disana. Ribuan kristal putih dari langit jatuh menghujam mobil yang ditumpanginya. Dirinya hanyut dalam sunyi yang dingin. Menikmati suasana kota yang dihiasi benda lembut berwarna putih itu. "Eonni, kita sudah sampai" ia menoleh ke kiri, ke arah gadis bersurai sebahu. "Ayo, kau pasti merindukan rumahmu" Kali ini ia menoleh ke arah wanita paruh baya yang duduk di kursi penumpang samping pengemudi. Perempuan bersurai cokelat susu itu tersenyum kecil. Ia membuka pintu mobil. "Rapatkan mantelmu nak, cuacanya sangat dingin" Perempuan itu tersenyum lagi. Ia merapatkan mantelnya, menuruti perkataan pria paruh baya dihadapannya

Wendy menatap sekeliling rumahnya. Sederhana, hanya terdapat sebuah ruangan berisi sofa, meja kecil, dan televisi. Lalu ada sebuah kamar tidur di sisi kiri, dan ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Ya, ia rasa ini tidak terlalu besar atau terlalu kecil mengingat dirinya hanya tinggal sendiri. Berdasarkan cerita Yeri, gadis berambut pendek tadi, dirinya hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Lalu saat dirinya beranjak dewasa, barulah ia menabung dan membeli rumah sederhana ini. Wendy kagum dengan dirinya sendiri. Di usia semuda ini ia sudah mampu membeli rumah sederhana ini.

"Wendy, kalau kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa mengunjungi kami. Rumah kami tepat berada disamping rumahmu" ujar wanita paruh baya itu sambil memegang bahunya. "Kalau eonni malas keluar juga tidak masalah. Eonni hanya perlu memanggilku dari jendela kamarmu. Eonni ingat? Jendela kamar kita berhadapan. Hehehe" celoteh Yeri. Wendy hanya tersenyum menanggapi gadis ceria itu. "Baiklah, kami pamit sekarang. Rutinlah meminum obatmu. Jangan kelelahan dan jangan memaksakan ingatanmu. Kau mengerti?" Wendy mengangguk paham.

"Terimakasih banyak telah merawatku selama di rumah sakit" perempuan bersurai cokelat itu menunduk hormat, menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya. "Tidak masalah. Kesehatanmu yang terpenting"

* * *

Wendy memasuki kamarnya. Menjelajah seisi kamarnya. Berusaha mengingat kembali kenangannya yang hilang. Nihil. Ia tidak berhasil mengingat apapun. Ia mengamati pigura yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Foto – foto dirinya, saat masih kecil, remaja, bersama anak-anak panti asuhan, dan juga bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Putus asa, ia memilih duduk di ujung kasur. Melamun. Hal apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini. Apa dirinya sering melakukan hal-hal baik? Apakah dirinya pernah menyakiti orang lain? Apa ia memiliki sahabat? Apa dia pernah jatuh cinta?

Dirinya tergerak untuk menoleh ke jendela. Entah mengapa, dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari sana. Yeri kah? Tapi jendela kamar Yeri tertutup rapat. Wendy tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja perasaan rindu menyeruak didalam dirinya. Ia tidak paham. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rindukan. Tapi dadanya terasa sesak karena perasaan ini. Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Apakah ada hal menyedihkan yang terjadi? Matanya memanas. Manik indahnya mengeluarkan kristal bening. Sekali lagi, ia baru tahu, ternyata rasa rindu bisa semenyakitkan ini.

* * *

Yeri asik menyaksikan drama kesukaannya sambil memakan kue-kue kecil yang disediakan Wendy. Gadis remaja itu terlalu sibuk menatap layar kaca hingga tidak sadar remahan kue berjatuhan mengotori sofa. Gadis bersurai panjang itu hanya menggeleng maklum. "Bagaimana ujianmu tadi?" tanya Wendy berusaha mengambil fokus Yeri. _Mood_ remaja itu berubah seketika. "Belajar. Kerjakan. Lupakan" jawabnya asal. Wendy terkekeh mendengarnya. Dasar anak remaja, begitu pikirnya.

Remaja berambut pendek itu berdecak kesal karena drama favoritnya harus tertunda karena iklan. "Eonni, apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat petang begini?" tanya Yeri tiba-tiba. Wendy menerawang sebentar. "Tidak ada. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, aku hanya melamun dan melamun. Aku berusaha mengingat sesuatu tapi tidak bisa." Yeri menepuk bahu Wendy lembut. "Tidak apa, pelan-pelan saja. Jangan dipaksakan. Aku akan membantumu"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau ceritakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang diriku?" Yeri mengangguk setuju. Ia berusaha mengingat sebentar. "Eonni orang yang pendiam, baik dan ramah. Eonni tinggal di panti asuhan saat berumur dua belas tahun karena orangtua kakak meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Lalu, kau membeli rumah ini tiga tahun yang lalu dan tinggal disini hingga sekarang. Eonni lebih tua tujuh tahun dariku. Kita pernah merayakan ulang tahunmu, tapi aku lupa kapan tepatnya." Wendy mengangguk paham. "Yang lainnya? Seperti hobiku, atau pekerjaanku mungkin?" tanya Wendy tak sabar.

"Eonni bekerja di sebuah toko bunga. Kau sangat menyukai _aromateraphy._ Eonni juga sangat suka bernyanyi. Suaramu sangat indah. Oh iya! Kau baru saja lolos ujian untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau memilih untuk menundanya hingga tahun depan. Kau juga berhenti dari tempat kerjamu sehari sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan" jelas Yeri panjang lebar. Kali ini Wendy tak paham. "Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri?"

Gendikan bahu Yeri sebagai jawaban. "Kau terlihat frustasi beberapa bulan sebelum kecelakaan"

"Frustasi?"

"O-oh dramanya sudah mulai lagi!"

"Yeri-"

"Ssstt.."

Wendy menghela napasnya. Apa ia harus menunggu sampai iklan lagi baru bisa mengajaknya bicara?

"Yeri-ah, sebenarnya aku penasaran sejak tadi, kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang ke rumahmu? Ujianmu belum selesai bukan?" tanya perempuan itu mengingat saat ini Yeri masih mengenakan seragam kuning cerah lengkap dengan tas sekolahnya. Yeri mendelik. "Hari ini episode terakhir, aku tidak ingin melewatkannya"

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa menonton di rumah?"

"Ibu akan melarangku dan langsung menyuruhku belajar di kamar"

Bukannya Wendy tidak senang dengan keberadaan Yeri, ia hanya khawatir Yeri akan bertingkah buruk karena dirinya terlalu memanjakannya. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji setelah ini langsung pulang ke rumahmu dan belajar" ujarnya final. Yeri membalasnya dengan mengacungkan ibu jari sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

* * *

Wendy meneliti setiap lilin aromatherapy yang ada di rak khusus miliknya. Tampaknya, ia memang sengaja menyiapkan rak itu khusus untuk menyimpan aromatherapy. Semua lilin yang ia simpan berbau berbagai macam bunga. Ia menyalakan satu lilin beraroma bunga Star of Bethlehem. Perbaikan kesalahan. Ia masih bisa mengingat beberapa arti bunga. Ia bersyukur dengan itu. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan kembali bekerja di tempat lamanya.

Ponsel pintar Wendy menunjukkan notifikasi masuk. Satu pesan dari Yeri.

" _Eonni. Aku bosan :( Ayo pergi keluar! Aku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang harus kau ketahui. Siapa tahu kau akan mengingat sesuatu. Hehehe.."_

Begitulah isinya. Perempuan berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu melirik jam digital di nakasnya. 06.17 PM. Ya, tidak masalah. Wendy segera mengetik pesan, balasan untuk Yeri.

" _Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap"_

Sent. Wendy meletakkan ponselnya asal di ranjang. Ia membuka lemari, mencari mantel dan syal yang cocok untuknya. Pilihannya berakhir pada sebuah syal merah dan mantel yang berwarna senada dengan helai rambutnya. Wendy melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menimang-nimang apakah gaya pakaian seperti ini cocok untuknya.

Tiba-tiba mata Wendy melebar saat menyadari sesuatu. Ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Sesosok pria, bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih dan bersurai coklat gelap. Sosok itu terus berjalan mendekatinya. Wendy tidak bisa apa-apa. Tubuhnya kaku. Ia diam saja saat sosok itu memeluknya dari belakang. Suhu tubuh pria itu sangat dingin. Rasa dingin itu menjalar hingga ke tubuh Wendy. Perempuan itu semakin tidak bisa bergerak. _'Siapapun tolong aku!'_ jeritnya dalam hati. Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya. Ia panik saat sosok itu semakin memeluknya dengan erat. Dengan segala keberanian, ia membuka mulutnya. "Le-lepas.."

Wendy tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya saat mata mereka bertemu melalui cermin. Tatapan dingin itu membekukannya. Perempuan itu semakin panik. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wendy menutup matanya untuk menghindari tatapan dingin itu. ia menutupnya dengan erat, sama eratnya dengan dekapan sosok itu. "Kau tidak boleh melupakanku" Bulu kuduk Wendy meremang seketika. Suara baritone itu bagai lonceng mengerikan di telinganya.

"Eonni! Ayo cepat! Kita tidak boleh berangkat terlalu larut"

Wendy membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakan Yeri dari luar kamarnya. Mengejutkan. Tiba-tiba saja kosong. Hanya ada dirinya di depan cermin.

To Be Continued

* * *

FF ini terinspirasi dari MV The Little Match Girl - Wendy ft Baek A Yeon..

jadi bayangin aja latar tempatnya kaya di mv^^

Mind to review?


End file.
